


Las horas del invierno

by magnetaire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetaire/pseuds/magnetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alemania, 1933. Hitler gana las elecciones y las vidas de todos los alemanes empiezan a ponerse patas arriba. Eddard Stark, un diplomático inglés asentado en Alemania desde después de la anterior guerra, empieza a ver cómo su familia se resquebraja ante el ascenso al poder del nazismo. Los Baratheon van cayendo uno a uno, y los Lannister empiezan a hacerse conocer por todo el país. Lo que no sabe ninguno de ellos es que, sin quererlo, se embarcarán en los años más oscuros de sus vidas; doce duros años tras los cuales volverán a ver una luz al final del túnel… si es que encuentran el camino hasta la salida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1933 (I)

**Capítulo Uno**

**Marzo de 1933**

_Bran_

Pocas veces se había sentido Bran Stark tan orgulloso de su hermano mayor como el día que lo vio alzar el puño por primera vez en el patio del recreo. Tenía seis años y llevaba tan solo unos meses en el colegio, aunque ya sabía que allí a duras penas se permitían las peleas en el patio de la escuela. Al menos, no a la vista de los profesores. Por ello mismo se había formado un corro de niños que rodeaba a los dos combatientes. Una chiquilla animada, que cualquiera podría haber identificado como la envalentonada Arya Stark, hermana menor del bravo combatiente, coreaba alegremente gritos de apoyo junto con otros niños. Jon Nieve, silencioso como siempre, ayudaba a su medio hermano y mejor amigo con una sonrisa orgullosa como apoyo.

—¡Dale fuerte al crío ese, Robb! –aullaba el joven Theon Greyjoy, riendo como un loco al ver cómo el ávido luchador de rizos cobrizos asestaba un puñetazo en la cara del otro niño.

Su rival, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y gélidos ojos azules, lo escrutó con la mirada e intentó devolverle el golpe, fallando y obligando a toda la multitud del lado de Robb a corear victoria del mayor de los Stark una vez más.

—¡Inglés de mierda! –escupió Joffrey Baratheon, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz mientras tanteaba la situación para ver por dónde podía responder.

—¿Te recuerdo quién ganó la última guerra, Baratheon? –se mofó Robb, pasándose una mano por los rizos con una sonrisa burlona. Apenas había recibido golpes duros a lo largo de la pelea, mientras que Joffrey ya mostraba varios moratones y alguna que otra señal en la cara-. Si todos los alemanes, fuesen como tú, creo que me habría vuelto a las Tierras Altas hace mucho tiempo.

El tono jocoso del muchacho hizo que algunos de los otros alumnos rieran, palmeándolo sobre la espalda con sendas sonrisas traviesas. Los del lado de Joffrey, obstinados, respondían con alaridos de protesta e incluso utilizando pelotas de fútbol como objetos arrojadizos. Bran lo observaba todo con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa: ver cómo su hermano le asestaba puñetazos a aquel que se había atrevido a insultar a su familia en primer lugar le producía una satisfacción inaudita.

Sansa, de once años, lo observaba todo con gesto consternado desde el banco en el que estaba sentada con su amiga Jeyne Poole. Sansa Stark, al contrario que el resto de sus hermanos, parecía sentir cierta simpatía hacia aquellos muchachos engalanados con uniformes marrones, en especial aquel con el que se peleaba su hermano mayor en aquel momento. En un momento dado, la niña alzó la voz y escaneó la muchedumbre con preocupación.

—¿Robb? ¡Robb, para ya! ¡Vas a hacerle daño! –su voz denotaba cierto tono de súplica, más que la imposición que había pretendido mostrar.

—¡Esa es la idea, Sansa! –respondió Theon por el mayor de los Stark, aún riendo. El ahijado de Eddard Stark llevaba viviendo con ellos desde los ocho años, cuando sus padres, en Inglaterra, fallecieron y tuvo que trasladarse a la casa de los Stark en Berlín. Era un muchacho que parecía tener siempre un motivo para jactarse de lo que lo rodeaba, y probablemente era el mejor amigo de Robb después de Jon.

Sansa escrutó al joven Greyjoy en un gesto de desaprobación y se quedó observando con una mueca preocupada. Bran torció el gesto: no llegaba a comprender cómo podía su hermana dar prioridad a aquel chico frente a su propio hermano mayor. Observó su rostro unos instantes, desconcertado, y finalmente dirigió la mirada una vez más hacia la pelea. Joffrey parecía decidido a girar las tornas: le había dado un buen puñetazo a Robb en la nariz, aunque éste había respondido sagazmente con un gancho en la barbilla. Bran sabía que su hermano era un boxeador excelente, pero nunca lo había visto en acción.

Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde pudo oír unos gritos agudos que provenían del pabellón femenino de la escuela.

—¡ _Herr_ Stark, _herr_ Baratheon! ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

Robb, que acababa de recibir un buen mamporro en la boca, alzó la vista para encontrar a Frau Schmidt haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre de alumnos que ya comenzaba a diluirse. Se apartó enseguida de Joffrey, quien falló al intentar darle un pisotón en el pie. Theon y Arya tuvieron que contener la risa en aquella ocasión, y el propio Jon no pudo contener una sonrisilla de satisfacción al ver cómo se lamentaba el pequeño Baratheon.

—Herr Stark –la profesora, monitora además del patio de la escuela, miró a Robb con desaprobación-. ¿Qué cree usted que está haciendo? Por el amor de Dios, es de último curso, compórtese. Pegar a un compañero un año menor es algo mezquino e intolerable.

Para cuando le tocó responder al joven Stark, alrededor de la escena del crimen ya solo quedaban los hermanos Stark, Jon Nieve, Theon Greyjoy y uno par de niñas que observaban la escena con curiosidad. Robb esbozó una media sonrisa, mirando a estas últimas de reojo con un deje de bravuconería característico en la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

—Joffrey no ha tenido menos culpa que yo, Frau Schmidt. El pobre no podía tener quieto su culo nacionalsocialista y ha acusado a mi padre de comunista.

Bran sabía que a Robb se le daba bien hablar y convencer, pero nunca se había imaginado que sus palabras pudiesen haber llegado a adquirir un tono tan convincente en situaciones adversas como aquella. Joffrey, por su parte, pareció saltar como un resorte ante aquello.

—¡Profesora, este... inglés rojo no para de insultar a mi tío! ¿No lo ve? –señaló a Robb con el dedo, entrecerrando los ojos-. Es un comunista, como su padre. Mi madre lo dice todo el tiempo.

Robb volvió a bufar en más que evidente desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Bran miró a Joffrey con una mueca de desprecio, deseando recordarle que su padre era, de hecho, uno de los mejores amigos de Eddard Stark. Sin embargo, optó por quedarse callado al ver que Frau Schmidt se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto que evidentemente denotaba enfado.

—Puesto que probablemente ninguno de los dos estará dispuesto a ceder en el asunto –el tono áspero de la profesora hizo que Bran se quedase muy quieto, casi como un conejillo asustado-, lo mejor será que herr Stark atienda un castigo para reflexionar bien sobre el uso de la violencia tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. El miércoles después de clase sería lo idóneo.

Robb escudriñó a la profesora con la mirada.

—¿Y Joffrey qué? –inquirió el muchacho de trece años.

Frau Schmidt encogió los hombros en un gesto de tamaña indiferencia que Robb tuvo que apretar los puños para contenerse.

—Su familia lo amonestará como crea conveniente, herr Stark. Eso no es asunto suyo. –se limitó a responder.

—¡Claro, como es de la familia de Jaime Lannister...!

Joffrey, con una sonrisita satisfecha en la cara, se había dedicado a imitar los gestos de Robb hasta aquel momento, haciendo reír a Sansa por lo bajo. Ante la mención de su tío, sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¡Pero quieres dejar de hablar de mi tío, inglés comunista! –el niño fulminó a Robb con la mirada por enésima vez en aquel día.

—¡Ya está, _mein Gott_! –Frau Schmidt agitó las manos en el aire y después señaló a Robb otra vez-. Cumplirá el castigo el miércoles, y sin rechistar. Ándese con cuidado, o puede ser que el año que viene se vea con problemas para entrar en el instituto. ¿Lo ha comprendido, Stark?

Robb bufó, pero acabó asintiendo. La profesora se giró hacia Joffrey y, relajando la expresión, lo señaló a él también:

—Y usted váyase a clase, herr Baratheon. Llegará tarde. ¡Y todos, vamos! Sus profesores los estarán esperando. Niños irrespetuosos...

Sansa fue la primera en escabullirse de la escena, correteando hacia el pabellón femenino después de despedirse de Joffrey quien, después de dirigir una última mirada de desprecio hacia Robb, se  marchaba en la dirección opuesta. Este, aún resentido por el castigo que se le había impuesto, se cruzó de brazos, inmune a las palabras de consuelo que le dedicó Arya antes de salir disparada hacia su clase. Jon, pensativo, lo observaba todo con una ligera mueca. Theon se despidió de ellos con un gesto y, de igual forma, se marchó hacia el aula que le correspondía.

Bran observó, no sin sorpresa, que el honor mancillado de Robb pareció sentirse levemente recuperado al comprobar que una de las chicas que se había quedado mirando la pelea le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—No ha estado mal, Stark. –pronunció su apellido como casi todos los alemanes lo hacían, arrastrando la erre y haciendo un extraño sonido gutural al final. Pero a Robb parecía encantarle la forma que tenía de decirlo.

—Gracias, Tal. –el chico respondió con un guiño sagaz, ante el cual la niña no hizo más que entornar los ojos. Su amiga y ella se marcharon unos momentos más tarde por el mismo camino que Arya y Sansa.

Bran intentó recordar el nombre de la chica, hasta que por fin dio con él: Talisa Maegyr, la hija de un médico judío de su barrio. Tenía la edad de Robb y, de más niña, había jugado a veces con él, Jon y Arya después de la escuela.

El niño alzó las cejas extrañado al ver cómo Robb esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y le hacía un gesto a Jon.

—Nieve, el de Historia nos estará esperando.

Jon frunció los labios y asintió, alisándose inconscientemente la corbata del uniforme escolar.

—Sí, mejor nos vamos –murmuró suavemente. Jon siempre hablaba bajito. Dirigió la mirada hacia Bran y alzó las cejas-. ¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?

Bran pareció reaccionar como un resorte ante la pregunta, asintiendo varias veces.

—Sí. Francés. –musitó con una débil mueca.

Jon le revolvió el pelo y ladeó la cabeza hacia el pabellón masculino.

—Pues venga, ya te estás yendo.

El niño observó un momento a sus dos hermanos. Uno lo era completamente, otro solo por parte de padre. Sin embargo, a ambos los quería por igual. Adoraba la perspicacia de Jon y admiraba la valentía de Robb. Le fascinaba la facilidad artística del moreno, le entusiasmaba la inteligencia del pelirrojo. En todo, les admiraba por ser lo que eran: sus hermanos mayores.

Robb pareció esbozar una sonrisa divertida al ver cómo reaccionaba su hermano menor. Probablemente, en un reencuentro cariñoso con su infancia y sus primeros años en Alemania, el pequeño Bran le había recordado a sí mismo a su edad. Incluso aquellos cabellos cobrizos le recordaban a los suyos propios.

—¿No te marchas, mocoso?

Bran esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya me voy.

Y, después de imitar el guiño de su hermano mayor, Bran Stark salió disparado hacia la clase de Francés, en la que el profesor no escatimaría en azotes en el trasero frente al resto de la clase. Pero, pese a todo, Bran era de aquellas personas a las que arrancarle la sonrisa de la cara era una tarea prácticamente imposible.

~.~

_Daenerys_

Daenerys Targaryen apenas se movió al observar cómo, en silencio, Talisa Maegyr y una amiga suya entraban en la clase justo antes de que Frau Henckels, la profesora de Matemáticas, diese un golpe con su regla para señalizar el inicio de la lección. La clase de las niñas de octavo curso había ido menguando notablemente desde el inicio del curso, y eso resultaba en un mal humor constante por parte de la profesora, que además se encargaba de la tutoría escolar de las niñas.

Dany observó la pizarra con aire distraído. Los números nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención, por no mencionar el hecho de que sus notas en aquella asignatura iban cada vez peor. Se toqueteó la trenza rubia, preocupada al pensar en lo mucho que se enfadaría Viserys al comprobar que sus notas no mejoraban. Era su hermano mayor y el único miembro de su familia vivo. Algunos decían que había enloquecido tras ver morir a sus padres; otros, los más antisemitas, que solo era un judío delirante. Fuera lo que fuese, a Dany le asustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a uno de sus enfados. Por ello mismo, dedicó la clase entera a copiar los problemas con esmero y a intentar encontrarles una solución mínimamente razonable.

Observó al resto de la clase con gesto distraído. En su mayoría, las chicas con las que estaba en la escuela desde niñas eran todas iguales. Arias, vanidosas y superficiales hasta decir basta. Todo a lo que aspiraban era a casarse algún día con algún oficial guapo y hacer una vida tranquila. Probablemente, aquel era el motivo por el que Daenerys no tenía amigas allí.

Destacaban entre aquella multitud Talisa Maegyr y su mejor amiga, Arianne Martell, dos chicas bastante más avispadas que el resto. Arianne tenía las mejores notas de la clase en Literatura, Historia y Francés; Talisa en Biología, Matemáticas y Latín. Dany a veces no podía evitar pendar que le gustaría ser amiga de aquellas chicas. Tenía entendido que Talisa además era judía, y sabía que solía tener problemas con algunas otras chicas de la clase. A ella solían dejarla en paz porque venía de buena familia, pero le habría gustado poder ayudarla frente a las demás.

La sacó de sus pensamientos la risita de Margaery Tyrell, otra de las chicas de la clase. Arrugó la frente al comprobar que lo que realmente hacían ella y sus amigas, en vez de hacer los problemas de Matemáticas, era jactarse de lo que acababa de suceder en el patio de la escuela.

—¡Cómo se las ha gastado el inglesito! –comentó una con una risita-. Le iba a partir la cara a ese Baratheon.

—¡Pobre Joffrey! No se merece algo así. Parece buen chico... y es guapo.

—Además, tengo entendido que su tío y su abuelo son gente importante. Al menos en el Partido.

—A mí Robb me parece muy guapo –declaró Margaery con una sonrisa pícara-. De mayor me casaré con él.

—Pero si le gusta Talisa, Marge –repuso otra de las chicas, resoplando.

La niña achinó los ojos y miró de reojo hacia Talisa y Arianne, que copiaban los ejercicios en silencio al final de la clase. Dany observó cómo fruncía el ceño.

—No creo que tenga tan mal gusto como para querer a una judía. Y menos a una tan... morena y desagradable como Talisa Maegyr.

Dany frunció el ceño ante aquello. Sabía que los padres de Margaery, al igual que la familia Lannister, era parte de la abundante capa de la sociedad que se había unido a las filas del Partido Nazi. El padre de Margaery lucía orgulloso una esvástica en la solapa, y sin embargo no sabía que su hija soñaba con casarse con un inglés evalentonado cuya familia era, por decirlo de alguna forma, poco adepta a las doctrinas hitlerianas.

Dany dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera aún nevaba. Era marzo, y Berlín no perdonaba al frío jamás hasta bien entrada la primavera. Ella siempre había preferido el calor, las largas tardes paseando por la ciudad en vestidos veraniegos y devorando helados en Unter den Linden. Casi no había tenido tiempo de estar con sus padres, pero recordaba que su madre la había llevado de pequeña al parque, con preciosos vestidos blancos y su largo pelo rubio siempre hermosamente peinado. De ella ya solo quedaban recuerdos difusos y viejas fotografías que solo servían para que Dany se mortificase con la idea de haber sido ella la superviviente de aquel pogromo en el fallecieron sus padres, y no ellos o su hermano mayor Rhaegar.

El sonido de la campana que señalaba el fin de la clase y de la jornada escolar la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más. Observó cómo las otras chicas recogían sus libros y salían rápidamente por la puerta, Margaery y sus amigas siendo, por supuesto, las primeras. Talisa y Arianne las siguieron, hablando de algo que Dany no alcanzaba a escuchar, y decidió seguirlas mientras guardaba sus libros para terminar las tareas en casa.

Bajaron las escleras hasta salir del pabellón femenino. Solo le quedaban unos meses antes de llegar al instituto, y Dany sabía que en ellos había tan pocas chicas que en algunos hasta permitían que éstas estuviesen en clase con los chicos. Se preguntó cómo sería estar con aquellos monstruos gritones en clase, y lo estuvo pensando hasta que vio cómo del pabellón masculino salía Robb Stark saltando los escalones de dos en dos, seguido por sus hermanos Bran y Jon y el joven Theon Greyjoy. Jon Nieve siempre había llamado la atención de Dany: silencioso, prudente y buen espadachín, según tenía entendido. Era bien sabido que los chicos Stark hacían esgrima, deporte que su padre practicaba desde niño. Sin embargo, de todos ellos, el mejor probablemente era Jon. Dany no pudo evitar pensar, no sin ruborizarse, que le gustaría verlo combatir algún día. Si Robb era los puños y Bran el arco, Jon era sin duda la espada.

—¡Vamos, Nieve! –bramó Robb desde el patio-. Creo que hoy hay pastas inglesas del abuelo Tully para merendar y no quiero que Rickon se las coma todas.

—Eso si tu madre me deja probarlas –oyó murmurar al moreno, entornando los ojos.

—Seguro que sí, Jon –el pequeño Bran le dedicó una sonrisilla alegre-. ¡Además, como Sansa y Arya tienen clase por la tarde, podemos comérnoslo todo nosotros!

—Eso no estaría bien, Bran. –Dany observó cómo el mayor de los Stark miraba de reojo a Talisa, quien pasaba a su lado con Arianne. La chica esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no hizo el menor gesto al muchacho de abundantes rizos pelirrojos. Quizás la amiga de Margaery había tenido razón: al parecer, al joven Robb Stark le gustaba la hija del médico judío de su barrio.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de que alzaba la vista una vez más hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jon Nieve. Oscuros y silenciosos, nada que ver con los de su medio hermano. Dany los observó durante unos instantes, hasta que el joven volvió a bajar la vista al oír cómo lo llamaba Robb.

—¡Jon, vamos!

Y dicho aquello, el muchacho de pelos negros se escabulló junto a sus hermanos y Theon, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse de aquella chica con la que no había hablado jamás. Dany se pasó una mano por la trenza, nerviosa, y se dedicó a observar cómo los cuatro chicos se marchaban calle abajo. Tan diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales. Ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Viserys en lo que a personalidad respectaba, y sin embargo tenía que esforzarse para sentir un mínimo de cariño por su único familiar vivo. Por un momento, deseó tener alguien por quien sentir tal afecto; alguien en quien confiar hasta el punto de saber dejar la propia vida en sus manos si fuese totalmente necesario. En cierto modo, Dany envidiaba a los hermanos Stark. Como acostumbraba a hacer, se quedó quieta en la puerta de la escuela, pensando aquello una y otra vez.

Al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de que Jon Nieve se había quedado parado en medio de la calle, mientras sus hermanos esperaban para cruzar. La estaba mirando con aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto la intrigaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, pues aquí tenemos el primer capítulo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado; lo he estado escribiendo en clase estos días. Solamente aclarar que esta historia la centraré más alrededor de los "niños" de la serie (o jóvenes, más bien, porque para cuando acabe la guerra serán todos ya adultos). Los mayores jugarán también un papel importante, pero en un principio todos los PdV serán de los más jóvenes: eso sí, variando con cada capítulo.
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer mis basurillas y prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto. <3


	2. 1933 (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los Stark cenan y Rickon quiere postre.

_Arya_

Odiaba volver del colegio después de las clases de costura. Iba obligada por su madre y su hermana Sansa, y lo peor de todo era el interrogatorio al que se veía sometida en la posterior cena. Qué tal había ido, si había bordado mucho, si prefería los tonos pastel o los más fríos. El único pastel que le interesaba a la pequeña Stark era el que servía la ama de llaves, Margot Mordane, después de la cena. Era un pudding inglés en toda regla, siguiendo una antigua receta de los Tully que llegó a la familia Stark con su madre, desde la lluviosa región de Yorkshire. A diferencia de Bran y Rickon, Arya había nacido en Edimburgo y, pese a haberse trasladado a Alemania siendo una niña pequeña, añoraba Escocia como la que más. Siempre había pensado que le gustaría volver a las Tierras Altas, inhalar otra vez el aire de las montañas escocesas y jugar por aquellos bosques con sus hermanos como antaño habían hecho en sus visitas al bueno del tío Benjen.

Aquella noche, la cena empezó con una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de su madre.

—¡Robb! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado en la cara?

El hermano mayor de Arya esbozó una media sonrisa que solo hizo que el corte que tenía en el labio se pronunciase aún más. Tenía un enorme verdugón marronuzco bajo el ojo, que no desaparecería hasta unos días más tarde. Un corte curado y cosido por la Mordane le adornaba la ceja derecha, y en el cuello de su camisa escolar podían distinguirse aún pequeñas muestras del conflicto espartano en el que se había visto envuelto aquella mañana.

—Se ha estado pegando con Joffrey –intervino Arya con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Ha defendido a nuestra familia y ha sido muy valiente contra ese idiota.

—Joffrey. ¿Joffrey Baratheon? ¿El hijo de Robert? –su padre frunció el ceño, sin compartir el entusiasmo que mostraban Arya, Bran e incluso el pequeño Rickon. Observó a su hijo mayor con un gesto de desaprobación-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Su padre es un buen amigo.

—Que sea inglés no lo hace buena persona, papá. –replicó Robb, malhumorado-. Además, Joffrey nos insultó a todos. Y la familia de su madre, los Lannister... son todos más nazis que Hitler. Todo el mundo en clase sabe que su tío Jaime se dedica a matar judíos cuando se aburre.

—Si los ha matado será por algo –intervino Sansa, frunciendo el ceño-. A lo mejor Joff y su familia son los que saben de política, y no tú.

Arya no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le calentaban las mejillas ante las palabras de su hermana. Sansa y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, pero aquello era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía defender al idiota de Joffrey Baratheon frente a su hermano?

—Si tanto te gustan los Lannister, ¿por qué no vas y cenas con ellos? –farfulló la menor de las niñas, mirando la sopa.

—Pero serás idiota, Caracaballo –replicó Sansa-. Solo estoy diciendo que a lo mejor ellos tienen razón. A lo mejor los judíos sí que son inferiores, y a lo mejor los nazis son los mejores para gobernar a partir de mañana.

—¡Sansa! No digas barbaridades. –exclamó su madre, con el ceño fruncido-. Una persona no es menos por su religión. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que herr Maegyr te ha curado cuando has estado enferma? ¿O todas las veces que herr Schumann te ha regalado un caramelo cuando pasabas frente a su tienda?

—Es todo culpa de su querido amigo Joffrey. –resopló Robb, malhumorado. Después miró a su padre con aquel gesto serio que lo hacía parecer cinco años mayor, pese a ser aún un chico de trece años-. ¿Se sabe algo de las elecciones de mañana, papá?

Ned y Catelyn se miraron durante unos instantes, con una preocupación que no escapó a los ojos de Arya. Sansa había bajado la vista y la tenía fija en el plato, sorbiendo la sopa en silencio. Bran y Rickon comían tranquilamente, ajenos a todo, y Jon los observaba a todos con su habitual mirada silenciosa. La niña lo miró a sus firmes ojos oscuros, idénticos a los de ella, y el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa casi de inmediato. Aquel era Jon: tenía una mirada que quería decirlo absolutamente todo, pero sus labios se conformaban con pequeñas sonrisa y ocasionales suspiros de preocupación.

Finalmete, su padre acabó hablando.

—No se sabe nada aún, Robb –dijo Ned, en un tono que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad pero que translucía el más completo nerviosismo-. Está todo muy dividido.

Robb volvió a resoplar, jugueteando de mal humor con los guisantes en su plato. Pese a tener tan solo trece años, le interesaba profundamente todo lo que concernía a la política y los conflictos internacionales, que no eran escasos por aquel entonces. Incluso Arya sabía que los nazis no eran de fiar, y no era más que una niña de diez años.

—Seguro que ganan los Socialdemócratas, no os preocupéis. –dijo Catelyn, esbozando una sonrisa optimista-. En este país queda mucha gente sensata.

—Si se atreven a ir a las urnas –bufó Robb-. Y nosotros, aunque llevemos toda la vida aquí, somos extranjeros sin voz ni voto.

—Si en tu casa se habla inglés, evidentemente no eres alemán –replicó Sansa, mordaz-. Y además, ni aunque fueras de aquí podrías votar. Tienes trece años, Karl Marx. –Arya no supo identificar quién era aquella persona a la que Sansa se había referido, pero creyó recordar haber leído aquel nombre en los numerosos panfletos de propaganda que llenaban las calles aquellos días.

Robb frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Arya hizo una mueca, mirando a Sansa, quien se limitó alzar la barbilla con una sonrisa satisfecha al haber rebatido las palabras de su hermano mayor. Su padre, sin embargo, no parecía demasiado satisfecho: llevaba ya casi diez años trabajando en la embajada británica con el Partido Laborista, y el creciente poder de los nazis era algo que le traía verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza, sobre todo a la hora de enfrentarse a los constantes telegramas desde Londres preguntando por la situación política del país.

—Bueno –dijo Catelyn finalmente, exhalando un pequeño suspiro-. Supongo que ya se puede dar la cena por concluida.

—No hemos tomado el postre... –protestó Rickon en una vocecilla infantil.

Ante el codazo que le dio Bran, el niño no hizo más que emitir un quejido protestón. Arya no pudo contener una risita, y un momento después Jon carraspeó para evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Sansa se colocó la servilleta sobre la boca, y antes de que nadie pudiese remediarlo estaban todos riendo con una suavidad provocada por el miedo de molestar al de al lado. Incluso Ned, rígido como había estado un momento antes, acabó luciendo una sonrisa que hizo que Arya riese aún más.

—Creo que Rickon tiene razón –convino Catelyn, acariciando el pelo de su hijo menor-. Le diré a Margot que traiga el pudding.

—¡Pudding! –exclamaron Bran y Arya prácticamente a la vez, con impolutas sonrisas en los labios. Rickon, compartiendo el entusiasmo de sus hermanos mayores, daba botecitos alegres sobre la silla.

Arya vio cómo una sonrisilla se asentaba sobre los labios de Robb, y se decidió a inclinarse hacia delante para darle un tironcito de la manga. Siempre se sentaba entre él y Jon, pero solía hablar más con el muchacho de pelo negro y mirada tranquila. Sin embargo, la admiración que sentía por Robb seguía siendo increíble, por no mencionar el cariño que le tenía a su hermano mayor.

—Robb.

El chico giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Dime, Arya.

La niña dudó unos instantes, intentando decidir si su pregunta era «razonable o inoportuna», como le había dicho muchas veces antes la Mordane. Arya siempre había sido peor hablada que su hermana: adoraba llamar «Saukerl», «Saumensch» o «Arschlöch» a los niños en la escuela, o «Arsehole» en el caso de estar en casa. Catelyn, la Mordane y un séquito de profesoras habían intentado cambiar aquella costumbre, pero pronto habían aprendido que era prácticamente imposible quitarle los insultos de la boca. Y, con aquellos insultos, venían las preguntas como la que iba a formular a continuación.

—¿Sabes quiénes son los Maegyr?

Era una pregunta estúpida: claro que sabía quiénes eran los Maegyr. El padre era un médico judío francés que muchas veces se había encargado de ellos cuando tenían gripe o un tobillo torcido; habían pasado toda su infancia jugando con los niños, Talisa y Newt. E incluso, según le había contado Jon, a Robb le gustaba la hija mayor de los Maegyr, aunque el terco chico de trece años se empeñase en negarlo.

—Claro que sé quiénes son los Maegyr, Arya. –Robb enarcó una ceja, en gesto inquisitivo-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues... las niñas de mi clase han dicho hoy que si los nazis ganan las elecciones, los judíos estarán en un «puro». Y me he acordado de que Talisa, Newt y Herr y Frau Maegyr son judíos. Y Syrio también. –Syrio era el profesor de esgrima de Arya, un hombre italiano de unos cuarenta años a quien la niña había acabado por considerar como un amigo más-. No quiero que les pase nada.

Robb pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana durante unos segundos. Finalmente, le dedicó a la niña una sonrisa un tanto triste.

—Se dice «apuro». –por un momento a Arya le pareció ver una sombra de desconcierto en sus ojos, pero el chico supo ocultarla bien-. Y con respecto a lo otro, no te preocupes. Los buenos ganan siempre, ¿no?

Arya no supo qué contestar, pero finalmente asintió.

—Sí. Eso creo.

Robb hizo una pequeña sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo levemente a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Ves? Ya está. –el chico alzó la vista hacia Jon, quien terminaba de comer el pudding sin demasiado apetito-. Nieve, ¿has hecho ya los deberes de Biología? –Arya vio cómo Jon daba una cabezada de asientimiento y, con una sonrisa satisfecha, Robb ladeó la cabeza hacia las escaleras-. ¿A que vas a ser el mejor hermano del mundo y me los vas a prestar?

Jon bufó, negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, la sonrisita divertida sobre sus labios decía otra cosa.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde, Stark? –inquirió con cierto deje irónico al pronunciar el apellido de sus hermanos paternos.

—Boxear con Theon –la sonrisita orgullosa sobre los labios de Robb no era sino una evidencia de cuál había sido el resultado de la pelea. Otra, por supuesto, podría haber sido la ausencia del joven Greyjoy durante la cena, demasiado dolorido como para moverse de la cama, según la Mordane-. Al pobre lo he dejado hecho polvo.

Jon alzó las cejas en un gesto divertido, de una forma similar a como lo hizo Arya. La niña, con gesto orgulloso ante las púgiles proezas de su hermano mayor, los despidió con entusiasmo cuando Robb anunció que se marchaba a copiar los deberes de Jon. La niña se quedó allí sentada, mirando la mesa mientras recordaba una vez más todo lo que había pasado aquel día. A sus diez años le costaba imaginar que aquella inmanente felicidad en la que llevaba envuelta desde niña pudiese resquebrajarse en cualquier momento.

Pensativa, cansada, e incluso algo triste, la niña decidió marcharse a su dormitorio escaleras arriba. Oyó por el camino a Sansa con uno de sus vinilos de Marlene Dietrich puesto, así como a Bran y Rickon jugando tranquilamente en su dormitorio. Jon y Robb parecían reír a carcajadas en medio de aquel intercambio de deberes. Arya no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa: pese a todo, parecía que al final quedaba un resquicio de felicidad en su casa pasara lo que pasara. Lo que no sabía era que, muchísimos años más tarde, aquellas risas infantiles y la voz tranquila de Marlene Dietrich serían lo que más echaría en falta de los años de su niñez en Berlín.

Al día siguiente, el Partido Nazi ganaría por goleada en las elecciones. Ya lo había vaticinado el incendio del Reichstag, los gritos prepotentes de las SA en las calles, y el hambre que pasaba una gran parte de la población. Aun así, lo que Arya recordaría de aquel veinticuatro de marzo de 1933 no serían las esvásticas ni las urnas teñidas de rojo y negro. Lo que seguiría en la memoria de la niña para siempre sería la visión de su padre y sus hermanos mayores sentados alrededor del fuego mientras su madre se cubría la cara con las manos. Recordaría el silencio de Sansa, los ojos por primera vez atemorizados de Robb. Recordaría un murmullo que se escaparía de los labios de Jon Nieve y que volaría, disuelto en la distancia, hacia el lugar donde quedan los susurros que se pierden entre alaridos de victoria de los tiranos.

«Estamos todos perdidos.»


	3. 1936

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que «Motín en la Bounty» cambia el curso de la vida de Jon Nieve.

_Jon_

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que el Partido Nazi saliera elegido en las elecciones, y sin embargo Jon Nieve no lograba acostumbrarse al olor a libro quemado que inundaba Berlín desde entonces. Por las calles desfilaban procesiones enteras de hombres con esvásticas en la manga derecha y sonrisas orgullosas en la cara. Jon los observaba desde el final de alguna manzana, normalmente acompañado por Robb y su eterna mueca de desaprobación contra los alemanes; o Theon, con aquellos chistes que por aquel entonces ya no hacían la menor gracia a nadie. A veces se les unía la pequeña Arya, de trece años, quien recriminaba en silencio a todos aquellos hombres fuertes y rubios que pasaban frente a ella. Jon, pese a tener solo dieciséis años, comprendía ya el mundo como lo habría hecho un adulto: después de años de miradas de desdén por parte de la madre de sus hermanos y tardes enteras estudiando con cautela cada libro que se le ponía por delante, normalmente en la silenciosa compañía del joven Bran, había aprendido el doble de lo que se esperaba de un muchacho de su edad y el cuádruple de lo que esperaban los nazis que los alumnos de sus escuelas supiesen.

Echaba de menos cómo era el colegio antes de que llegase el Partido Nazi. Habían cambiado por completo los temarios, y muchas veces los chicos que no estaban en las Juventudes tenían que hacer horas extra ordenando libros en la biblioteca o limpiando los pasillos. Fuera del órgano paramilitar juvenil solo quedaban en su clase él mismo, Robb, Theon y un muchacho regordote llamado Samwell Tarly, con el que Jon había comenzado a trabar amistad durante una de sus interminables pesquisas por la biblioteca. Era un chico hablador, agradable, y víctima frecuente de las bromas de los chicos de las Juventudes o, en algunos casos, de las de Theon. Se decía que lo habían echado de las Juventudes porque no podía correr cincuenta metros sin ahogarse, pero la realidad era que el pobre Sam Tarly ni siquiera había llegado a realizar las pruebas por decisión propia, pese a las constantes reprimendas que esto le traía por parte de su padre.

También añoraba la presencia de algunas personas en la escuela. A los niños judíos se les prohibió seguir estudiando en colegios «arios» después de que se promulgaran las Leyes de Nuremberg, y todos habían acabado o bien en el Liceo Judío o aprendiendo el oficio de sus padres. Veía a Robb casi todas las tardes esperando a Talisa a la vuelta de su nuevo colegio, pequeño y modesto, frente al enorme instituto al que los Stark iban. Los dos jóvenes pasaban tardes enteras sentados en su banco de la calle en la que vivían, hablando de cosas que ni Jon ni nadie que no fuese uno de ellos dos debía conocer. A veces Theon le preguntaba al mayor de los Stark si la había besado alguna vez, ante lo cual Robb se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Jon suponía que sí, pero no descubriría hasta varios años más tarde que la única vez que había sucedido tal cosa antes de aquella tranquila mañana de verano de 1936 fue apenas unos meses antes, poco después de la muerte de la madre de Talisa por una epidemia de gripe. Por lo que le contaría años más tarde un Robb lánguido, barbudo y derrotado en casi todos los sentidos, había sido algo rápido y tímido. El primer beso de ambos. Jon sabía que después de aquello habían habido un par de chicas, más, pero ninguna significó para Robb tanto como aquella chica morena a la que conocía desde niño. Aquellas tardes que pasaban juntos, en las que las únicas estrellas amarillas que importaban eran las que brillaban en el cielo, fueron los cimientos de algo que todo el mundo alrededor de Robb y Talisa vería crecer con el paso de los años; siempre, por supuesto, ante la ignorancia de cualquiera de ellos dos.

Sin embargo, a quien Jon echaba más en falta en la escuela era a aquella tímida chica de cabello claro y ojos de un extraño violeta. Apenas si había visto a Daenerys Targaryen desde que la chica se marchara de la escuela: en una ocasión la vio por la calle con quien supuso que sería su hermano Viserys, pero no se atrevió a saludarla más allá de un tímido gesto con la mano, al que la chica respondió con una sonrisa que solo Jon pudo ver. Hacían ya varios meses de aquello, y sin embargo Jon no podía evitar pensar en ella tanto como sabía que su hermano lo hacía con Talisa.

Aquellos últimos días habían sido raros. Rarísimos, de hecho. Catelyn hablaba constantemente de volver a Inglaterra, apoyada con fervor por una Arya deseosa de volver al lugar donde sentía que pertenecía. Ambas tenían la negativa del resto de la familia. Para bien o para mal, Berlín se había convertido en el hogar de los Stark, y ni siquiera el Partido Nazi iba a cambiar aquello. Los mayores proyectaban ya futuros estudios en la ciudad, mientras que los pequeños se encontraban más que satisfechos ante la idea de seguir con sus vidas allí. Sansa, pese a los reproches constantes de su familia, lucía con orgullo su uniforme de las BDM mientras Bran y Rickon permanecían aún ajenos a todo aquello. Por ello mismo, Catelyn había acabado aceptando que difícilmente iba a conseguir que su familia aceptase a trasladarse de nuevo a Inglaterra. Por ello mismo, había quedado relegada a un cargo de protesta permanente que, sin embargo, su marido conseguía mitigar de una forma que Jon aún no alcanzaba a comprender.

En aquellas tesituras se encontraban los Stark en verano de 1936, el que precedería al último curso de Robb, Theon y Jon en el instituto. Cada uno tenía ya una idea sólida de lo que quería hacer al cumplir los dieciocho: Robb estaba decidido a estudiar Derecho y Filosofía, mientras que Jon pensaba que le gustaría optar por dedicarse al estudio en detalle de la Historia. Theon, por otro lado, había decidido que no estaba hecho para estudiar: en cuanto acabase su último curso en el instituto, como había prometido que haría a Eddard Stark, se marcharía de vuelta a Inglaterra para ingresar en la RAF. Jon dudaba que aquel muchacho tuviese verdadera madera de aviador, pero no iba a ser él el que truncase los sueños de un chico que llevaba toda la vida perseguido por los fantasmas de aquello que había perdido cuando solo era un niño.

Pensando en todo aquello salió Jon aquella tarde de verano. Robb se había marchado un rato antes para ir a buscar a Talisa, acompañado por unos Bran y Rickon deseosos por jugar con los hermanos pequeños de ésta, Amos y Newt. Sansa tenía reunión de las BDM aquella tarde, y Theon se había ofrecido para acompañarla esperando ganarse algo de tiempo para ir a mirar las antiguas maquetas de aviones al Barrio de San Nicolás. Arya, cumpliendo su función de niña dormilona, se encontraba haciendo una pequeña siesta antes de dedicar el resto de la tarde a hacer los ejercicios de Matemáticas que le habían mandado como tarea de verano, siendo tan nefasta como era en aquella asignatura desde niña. Por otro lado, sabía que la idea de que ellos dos fuesen a retomar las clases de esgrima a la tarde siguiente la animaba en sobremanera. Sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de él porque era el único de sus hijos varones que había decidido seguir entrenándose con la espada: aunque no le gustase admitirlo, Jon era un excelente espadachín. Arya y él progresaban con facilidad, siendo tan rápidos y astutos como eran a la hora de confundir al enemigo.

Como solía decir Robb, las espadas y la Historia lo eran todo para Jon en aquel momento.

Aquel día, sin embargo, se dedicaba a su tercera gran pasión. A Jon le encantaba ir al cine: podía pasarse horas y horas frente a la gran pantalla, viendo lo que fuese. Aquel día tocaba  _Motín en la Bounty_ , gran triunfadora en los últimos Oscars. El cine estaba casi vacío a aquella hora, por lo que no tuvo problemas para conseguir una buena butaca. Tranquilo y con tiempo de ver bien los anuncios, observó la pantalla en silencio conforme la sala se iba llenando. Había alguna que otra pareja unos años más mayor, ancianos aburridos de su rutina de reposo y toda una fauna que Jon solía identificar como _la parte alegre de Berlín_.

Fue al final de su fila donde divisó a una chica de pelo rubio y curiosos ojos morados. La reconoció casi al instante: la adolescencia la había hecho ya casi una mujer, pero sin embargo conservaba aquella sonrisa sosegada que siempre había llevado en los labios. Jon sintió un inmediato cosquilleo al darse cuenta de que aquella chica no era otra sino Daenerys Targaryen, la chica a la que llevaba siguiendo con la mirada y observando en el más absoluto de los silencios desde niño.

Con la cautela digna de un miembro adiestrado de la Gestapo, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el asiento junto a ella. No supo qué le dio el valor para hablarle pero, al ver que la estrella amarilla que debería haber destacado sobre su pecho brillaba por su ausencia, no pudo contenerse y le dio un leve toquecito en el brazo.

—¿Dany?

La chica dio un respingo al oír su nombre. Por un momento dirigió la vista hacia él, con el terror escrito en el rostro al creer que un SS la había reconocido. Sin embargo, al comprobar quién era no pudo reprimir un suspiro aliviado.

—Jon. Qué susto, por favor...

—Lo siento... –murmuró el chico, mirando a su alrededor con cautela-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que vosotros no podíais...

—Y no podemos –lo interrumpió la chica, apretando los labios. Con discreción, bajó algo más la voz-. Pero he aprendido que ahora mismo lo mejor que puedo hacer es arriesgarme.

Jon tragó saliva lentamente, observando cómo la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa triste. Cuando el muchacho fue a decir algo más, ambos oyeron la cargante música con la que daba comienzo la película y, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, la chica le indicó que era mejor mantenerse en silencio, al menos por aquel momento.

Jon suspiró y, reclinándose sobre su butaca, observó los créditos iniciales prestándole atención a todo menos a la propia película que tenía delante.

x.x

Un paseo y tres horas más tarde, Jon ya comprendía todo lo que le había sucedido a Daenerys desde la última vez que la vio. Estaba bajo la tutela de un viejo amigo de la familia, Jorah Mormont. Le había proporcionado una vida completmente nueva, con papeles falsos que, según Dany pronto utilizarían para marcharse a Gran Bretaña. Su hermano Viserys llevaba allí un tiempo, y era cuestión de meses que consiguiesen salir de Alemania. Normalmente la chica se apartaba de todo lugar que hubiese solido frecuentar de niña, por miedo a encontrarse con aquellas niñas de la escuela a las que tanto temía, pero la curiosidad y el azar la había llevado a encontrarse con Jon en aquella sala de cine. El chico, impresionado, escuchó toda la historia sin poder llegar a creer que una niña tan menuda y callada como Daenerys hubiese podido pasar por todo aquello.

—¿Entonces te marcharás pronto? –inquirió Jon mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de herr Mormont, no sin dejar traslucir cierto tono de tristeza en sus palabras.

—No lo sé. –respondió Dany, encogiendo los hombros-. Dependo de mi hermano y de Jorah. –la chica hizo una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero si me voy te escribiré desde Londres, tranquilo.

Jon notó cómo enrojecía ante las palabras de la chica.

—Sí, escríbeme, por favor. –musitó el chico, distraído-. Así cuando acabe todo esto sabré si vas a volver a Berlín.

Miró a la chica de reojo para descubrirla sonriendo levemente. Para cuando llegaron a Kurfursterdamm, el nuevo barrio de Daenerys, notó cómo la chica le daba un apretoncito en la mano.

—Aun así, me queda algún tiempo en Berlín –la chica sonrió un poco, reticente a soltar la mano de Jon-. Podríamos vernos alguna vez.

Jon se quedó mirándola y, antes siquiera de poder remediarlo, asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Puedo venir a verte cuando quieras. O puedes venir a mis clases de esgrima, si quieres.

Dany hizo una mueca.

—A lo mejor no es una buena idea... a muchos arios no les caemos en gracia los judíos.

—Arya y yo tenemos un maestro judío. Se llama Syrio. –el chico sonrió-. Puedo venir a buscarte mañana y vienes a verla. Luego podemos llevar a Arya a tomar un helado, si quieres.

El plan pareció convencer a la joven de ojos morados, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaban de recorrer la poca distancia que les quedaba hasta llegar a la casa de herr Mormont. Una vez allí, la chica se subió sobre el escalón desgastado de la entrada para colocarse a la altura de Jon.

—Bueno... supongo que es hora de despedirnos por hoy –dijo Dany con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te veré mañana, ¿no?

—Claro. Vendré sobre las cuatro, dile a herr Mormont que no se preocupe –asintió el chico. El joven Jon se sentía como si estuviese en otro mundo completamente diferente al de su día a día en aquel momento-. Me... me alegro de que nos hayamos visto hoy, Dany.

La chica pareció sonreír ante sus palabras de igual forma. Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y, con una timidez superior incluso a la de Jon Nieve (que no era poca en aquel momento) se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, que no duraría más de un par de segundos. Sin embargo, dejó la mejilla de Jon completamente sonrojada y el corazón del muchacho latiendo a mil por hora.

—Hasta mañana, Jon.

—Hasta... hasta mañana, Dany.

La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, sin decir nada más, entró en la casa. Jon se quedó donde estaba durante unos instantes, completamente quieto, pero acabó por esbozar la mayor sonrisa que podría haberse apreciado sobre sus labios en los dieciséis años que llevaba de vida. En aquel momento comprendió cómo debía sentirse Robb cada tarde al despedirse de Talisa, o cómo, incluso, pudo su padre haberlo concebido estando ya casado con Catelyn. El amor en aquel momento se le antojaba dichoso, dócil, maravilloso: una sonrisa le iluminaba el mundo y un beso le abría las puertas de la eternidad. Como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad, en aquel momento se sentía como si no existiese mayor problema en el mundo que hallar una forma de obtener un segundo beso de Daenerys Targaryen.

«Mañana –pensó el chico-, mañana la volveré a ver y quizás consiga otro beso.»

Y así se marchó Jon de la casa de Jorah Mormont, sonriendo y con la impresión de estar caminando a cinco palmos sobre el suelo.


	4. 1938 (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se rompen cristales, mejillas y corazones.

 

_Robb_

Lo primero que oyeron aquella noche fue una exclamación por parte del pequeño Rickon.

—Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a la tienda de herr Goldstein?

En un segundo, toda la familia Stark se encontraba alrededor de la ventana del comedor que daba a la calle, a excepción del hijo mayor y el padre, quien se encontraba fuera de casa. Era la noche del nueve de noviembre de 1938, la que pasaría a la historia como una de las más sangrientas de todo el nazismo.

Para Robb, sin embargo, había comenzado siendo una noche más. El muchacho de dieciocho años llevaba toda la tarde sumergido entre sus apuntes de Derecho, preparando un examen que tendría a la semana siguiente. A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de clase, Robb verdaderamente adoraba lo que estudiaba: por ello mismo se encontraba demasiado ensimismado como para oír lo que decía su hermanito de siete años hasta que Bran, ya un muchachito de once, le dio un toque en el brazo.

—Robb, algo raro sucede en la calle.

El joven alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo que algo raro?

El niño de once años pareció asentir con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto preocupado hacia el salón.

—Hombres con uniformes y dando gritos sobre judíos. Como los de los desfiles... pero sin desfiles. Gritan y tiran cosas.

Fue entonces cuando Robb se levantó de la silla, casi de un brinco. Se apresuró al salón, donde una Arya de catorce años y penetrantes ojos grises observaba todo lo que sucedía fuera mientras Catelyn trataba de calmar a un llorón Rickon que no paraba de patalear nervioso por el griterío de la calle. Sansa, en un gesto recatado e imposiblemente compungido, se limitó a permanecer sentada en el sofá, fingiendo no enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía mientras se alisaba la falda casi obsesivamente. Jon, al otro lado de la sala, marcaba un número en el teléfono de forma casi enfermiza. Sin despegar los ojos de la ventana, aterrorizado, Robb dirigió un murmullo hacia su hermano en un intento más bien vano de mantener la calma.

—¿A quién llamas?

—A casa de Jorah Mormont. –según le había contado Jon, el viejo Mormont y Daenerys seguían atrapados en Berlín, habiendo sido víctima el hermano de la chica de un ataque de los paramilitares fascistas de Mosley en Londres casi dos años antes. Robb no había visto a la chica desde que iban a la escuela, pero sabía que Jon la visitaba con frecuencia y que también había hecho buenas migas con Arya y su profesor de esgrima, Syrio Forel.

El joven estudiante de Derecho y Filosofía volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana, haciendo una mueca al ver cómo un grupo de chiquillos con uniformes de las Juventudes Hitlerianas lanzaban con hastío cantidades desproporcionadas de pintura contra la fachada de la humilde joyería de su vecino, Sigfried Goldstein.

En medio de todo aquello, Arya se giró para mirar a Sansa en un gesto acusador.

—¿Sigues creyendo que son los buenos? –preguntó, en un tono que denotaba las ansias de la niña por salir a la calle a repartir tortazos entre los niños de las Juventudes. Al ver que su hermana no respondía, la señaló con el dedo índice en un gesto de plena recriminación-. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa de los Lannister? Aquí al parecer no hay nadie que comulgue con lo que piensas.

—¡Arya! –chistó su madre con nerviosismo-. No vas a solucionar nada ensañándote con tu hermana.

La niña hizo un bufido y, con una mueca preocupada por lo que sucedía en el exterior, se sentó en el sofá junto a Bran, quien se dedicaba a observar el reloj de la pared en un intento de hacer pasar el tiempo con mayor rapidez. Rickon, a su lado, no hacía más que mover las piernecillas en un gesto nervioso.

Robb observó en silencio cómo Jon murmuraba palabras apresuradas al auricular del teléfono, probablemente aconsejando a Daenerys y herr Jorah que no saliesen de casa bajo ninguna circunstancia y que intentasen pasar completamente desapercibidos. Robb sabía que a Jon le importaba muchísimo aquella chica: llevaba siguiéndola con la mirada desde que ambos tenían uso de razón, y de niño había llegado a creer que su hermano y la niñita rubia y de extraños ojos morados acabarían casándose de mayores. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la realidad había aplastado cualquier convicción infantil que Robb hubiese podido tener al respecto.

El muchacho volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana: la tienda de herr Goldstein había quedado completamente destrozada y el pobre joyero se encontraba tirado en medio de la calle después de la sonora paliza que le habían dado los niños de las Juventudes. Con los puños apretados, Robb se preguntó si siquiera seguiría vivo después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Fue en aquel momento, en el silencio de la noche berlinesa, cuando vio a un grupo de muchachos uniformados dirigirse a la casa de los Maegyr, al final de su calle.

Notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso mientras veía cómo todas las luces de la casa se encendían a la vez y los soldados empezaban a armar un griterío. Ningún miembro de su propia familia se había percatado de aquello: cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado en sentirse perseguido por sus propios temores. Él, sin embargo, sí que lo había visto, y en aquel momento la única cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza era la visión de aquellas bestias uniformadas cogiendo a Talisa y llevándosela a Dios sabía dónde.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Cuando su madre fue a reprocharle aquella forma de hablar delante de sus hermanos pequeños, se encontró a Robb colocándose la chaqueta de cualquier forma sobre la habitual camisa y tirantes que solía llevar por casa, como quien sale en una situación de extrema emergencia. Aunque bien pensado, ¿acaso aquella no lo era?

—¡Robb! –exclamó, intentando ignorar los gestos de sorpresa de Bran, Arya e incluso Sansa-. ¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

—Volveré enseguida –anunció el joven, mirando a su madre con seriedad. En momentos como aquel no parecía el chico de dieciocho años que verdaderamente era, sino alguien mucho más mayor, más serio y más experimentado en temas de los que realmente apenas sabía nada-. Tengo que ir a ver si los Maegyr están bien.

—¡No seas estúpido! –murmuró su madre, nerviosa, al tiempo que echaba una mirada hacia sus hijos menores-. Te necesito aquí. Tu padre está casi atrapado en la embajada, y puede pasar cualquier cosa. Si Theon siguiese aquí... –el muchacho se había marchado a Inglaterra a alistarse en la RAF el verano anterior, tal y como había prometido años antes-. Por favor, Robb. Por favor.

—Tienes a Jon –dijo Robb, exhalando un suspiro-. Y a Arya y Bran: ya no son niños. Sansa actuará con cabeza si se presenta la ocasión. Yo... volveré en un rato, te lo prometo.

Catelyn hizo una mueca triste, negando.

—Sea lo que sea lo que tengas con esa chica, algún día te va a acabar matando.

Robb se limitó a hacer una sonrisa algo triste, pensando que fuera lo que fuera que tuviese con Talisa tenía que luchar por conservarlo. Y más importante, por conservarla a ella. En un pequeño gesto de despedida le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, y después se dio media vuelta para salir.

A la calle. Al miedo. A los cristales rotos. A Talisa.

* * *

 Cuando llegó a casa de los Maegyr encontró la puerta derribada y el pasillo de entrada sumido en el más completo de los silencios. 

Se deslizó dentro de la vivienda con pies ligeros y ojos atentos, como había aprendido tras años de esgrima, intentando discernir cualquier sonido proveniente de los labios de un miembro de las SS. Sin embargo, no había nada que escuchar: la casa se encontraba sumida en el más siniestro de los silencios. Aquello no hizo sino desconcertar más al joven Stark quien, con una mueca de preocupación, observó los marcos de fotografías y alguna que otra lámpara completamente rotos.

Oyó un grito justo antes de entrar al salón y retrocedió, quedándose en un sitio privilegiado en el que el hueco de la puerta le otorgaba la posibilidad de ver toda la sala sin ser percibido por quienquiera que estuviese dentro. En una esquina se encontraba uno de los jóvenes, sentado en una de las butacas que otrora debió haber ocupado el doctor Maegyr después de sus intensos días de trabajo en la consulta.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió enseguida hacia el otro lado de la sala: una chica arrodillada en el suelo, con un muchacho de revueltos cabellos negros y de espaldas a él haciendo sonoras carcajadas mientras le daba pequeñas bofetadas en la cara, que no llegarían a dolerle más que en el orgullo pero que sin embargo encendieron a Robb por completo.

—¿Prefieres ir con tu padre, a que te coman los gusanos? ¿Te gustaría, sucia judía? –rió el muchacho, con una voz aguda y repulsiva-. ¿O prefieres irte con tu madre y tus hermanitos? No te preocupes, mañana los tendrán a buen recaudo en algún lugar donde puedan pelar patatas hasta que les sangren los dedos. ¡Al menos seguís siendo útiles para algo, pestilentes judíos! ¡Pestilentes, pestilentes, que rima con repelentes!

La siguiente bofetada que el chico le dio a Talisa hizo reaccionar a Robb. Embistiendo la puerta fuerza, al entrar en el salón se dio cuenta de quién era el soldado de las SS que se entretenía de una forma tan macabra con Talisa: Ramsay Bolton, el atormentado chico con el que Robb, Jon y Theon solían ir a clase. En la guardería solía clavar los lápices a las niñas hasta hacerlas llorar, mientras que en la escuela primaria se dedicaba a recoger crías de paloma y ahogarlas en el estanque del patio; para cuando llegó al instituto, su pasatiempo preferido era juguetear con un cuchillo mientras asustaba a sus compañeros de clase.

Bolton dio un respingo al escuchar la sonora entrada de Robb, olvidándose momentáneamente de Talisa para mirarlo con una mueca. Su compañero, sorprendido, se levantó de un brinco también.

—¡Vaya, Stark! –lejos de parecer sorprendido, contrriado o enfadado por la aparición de Robb, Ramsay recibió al mayor de los Stark con una sonrisa que desconcertó al joven-. ¿A qué has venido por aquí? Me encantaría atenderte, pero ahora mismo me estoy encargando de esta zorra judía. –el muchacho ladeó la cabeza hacia Talisa, dándole un golpecito a la chica en la mejilla.

—Quítale. Las manos. De. Encima. –murmuró Robb, acercándose unos pasos con los puños apretados.

Ramsay hizo una carcajada, mirando a su compañero.

—¿Gottfried? Este es Robb Stark. Es inglés e iba conmigo a la escuela. Discúlpalo, es de esos idiotas que aún se creen que en la vida hay algo parecido a la justicia. –el chico hizo una negación, riendo levemente-. En fin.

—Bolton –repitió Robb con firmeza-, no te lo voy a decir más veces. Os doy un minuto para largaros de esta casa y dejar a Talisa en paz.

—¡Oh! Pero si se sabe el nombre de la judía y todo. –se jactó Ramsay, meneando la cabeza-. ¿Acaso es tu zorra también? Sí, me acuerdo de cuando íbamos al colegio. Te pasabas el día hablándole de ella a Greyjoy...

La frase de Ramsay se quedó en el aire al recibir un puñetazo en la boca por parte de Robb. A partir de aquel instante todo sucedió con una rapidez inaudita: Ramsay gritando, Gottfried intentando asestarle puñetazos a Robb, el joven Stark descargando con toda su fuerza cada golpe de boxeo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Talisa, encogida sobre sí misma en el suelo, no pudo hacer más qu obedecer torpemente a un grito que le dio Robb para decirle que se apartara.

Unos minutos más tarde, con Gottfried semiinconsciente en el suelo y Ramsay completamente machachado, Robb se volvió a poner en pie para mirar a ambos con una mueca de desprecio.

—Esto no quedará así, Stark –musitó Ramsay mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse-. Vas a ver lo que es enfrentarte a las SS por una sucia judía.

—Me gustaría ver cómo os saltáis la inmunidad diplomática de mi padre, la verdad –repuso el muchacho, observándolos a ambos con frialdad-. Largaos de aquí antes de que me apetezca volver a daros un puñetazo.

Con una última mueca de desprecio, Ramsay Bolton hizo lo que Robb le decía y acabó marchándose de la casa con Gottfried a rastras. Una vez que se encontró apartado de aquellos dos chicos, Robb volvió a centrar su atención en la chica a la que había venido a buscar.

La encontró sentada en el suelo, callada y con un derrotismo en su mirada perdida que podría haberle partido el alma hasta al más duro de los hombres. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, con todo el respeto del mundo, y acabó por arrodillarse a su lado.

—Talisa...

La chica no respondió, con la vista fija en nada en particular. Tentando quizás demasiado la situación, Robb extendió cuidadosamente la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Talisa, te voy a sacar de aquí. –susurró, intentando que los nervios no traicionasen el tono calmado que pretendía hacerle llegar a la chica-. No te preocupes, no van a volver a tocarte. Te lo prometo.

En aquel momento la chica alzó la vista para mirarlo con una expresión que chocó a Robb en todos los sentidos. Los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas, las mejillas hundidas, la boca torcida en una mueca que tenía escrito «derrota» en los surcos de los labios. Si algo quedaba de la niña que había conocido, de la chica de la que se había enamorado, apenas podía verlo en aquel momento.

—Se los han llevado, Robb. –susurró, justo antes de que una lágrima le recorriese la mejilla-. A los cuatro. Mis padres, Newt, Amos. Se los han llevado y no volverán.

Robb sintió cómo se le venía el mundo encima al oír las palabras de la chica. Casi en un impulso, le limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla con el pulgar mientras la miraba a los ojos, intentando transmitirle una seguridad que verdaderamente jamás había sentido.

—Tranquila. Tranquila... tienes a más gente que se preocupe por ti, Tal.

—No tengo familia, Robb. –murmuró la chica, haciendo una mueca-. ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí?

La respuesta de Robb vino con un pausado beso en la frente, que duró más de lo que hubiera sido estrictamente correcto.

—Yo seré tu familia –susurró, apenas habiendo separado los labios de su frente-. Cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo. –abrazó a la chica con fuerza, dejando que se acomodara en sus brazos para intentar, más bien en vano, olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder-. Ahora y siempre.

Y lo haría. Aún no lo sabía ninguno de los dos, pero a ambos les quedaban años de llantos silenciosos, susurros en la oscuridad y besos en la frente para recordarle al otro que estaban ahí. Pese a todo, en aquel momento, a sus dieciocho años y sintiéndose completamente desorientado después de todo lo que acababa de suceder, la única certeza que tenía Robb era que a partir de ese momento jamás haría otra cosa que no fuese luchar por cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacerle.

Entre toda la miseria humana que los rodeaba (y que aún los rodearía durante varios años más), aquello era mucho más de lo que otros podrían siquiera haber deseado.


	5. 1938 (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Sansa se siente incluso más perdida de lo habitual.

_Sansa_

Sansa apenas supo contener la queja que quiso emitir al comprender que aquello de tener a una persona más en casa era definitivo. Ya no era la niña de once años que pataleaba por un uniforme de las BDM: era una muchacha de dieciséis que había crecido bajo el ala protectora del águila fascista y que en aquel momento se nutría del ideario de las Juventudes tanto como de la comida que preparaba Mordane todos los días.

Ateniéndose al argumento más lógico que se le ocurrió durante aquellos primeros días, Sansa anunció frente a su hermano mayor y su madre unas semanas más tarde:

—No podemos mantener a una judía en casa. ¡Podría meternos en un lío!

—En un lío está ella, Sansa. –suspiró su madre, negando-. No tiene a nadie ni adónde ir. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Además, que sea judía es lo de menos. –añadió Robb, en un tono mordaz que incluso sorprendió a su hermana pequeña. Sabía que él y Talisa no eran más que amigos de una forma oficial, pero toda la familia sospechaba, después de aquella noche del nueve de noviembre de 1938, que habría algo más. Por ello mismo, en aquella ocasión Sansa se limitó a resoplar y asentir.

Las semanas siguientes las pasó observando cómo todo seguía marchando en casa con aparente normalidad. Robb pasaba horas enteras en el ático, donde habían logrado instalar a Talisa; pasaban las tardes enteras hablando de Política, novelas antiguas y mil cosas más que a Sansa no acababan de importarle demasiado. Jon casi nunca estaba en casa, al pasar tardes enteras estudiando en la biblioteca de la Facultad de Letras o paseando por Unter den Linden con aquella otra judía que se había marchado de la escuela hacían años. Sansa creía recordar que se llamaba Daenerys, pero en aquel momento pensaba que era mejor ni acordarse de aquello. Dos hermanos mayores y los dos enamorados de chicas judías, se decía con amargura todos los días. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas de las Secciones Femeninas, aquellas que años antes habían suspirado por las miradas atrevidas de Robb o las sonrisas tímidas de Jon? ¿Sus profesores, que en tan alta estima los habían tenido a los dos en su día; sus compañeros del instituto, las chicas del campamento deportivo de Colonia con las que había hecho amistad el pasado verano? ¿Joffrey, el chico que le gustaba desde pequeña? Conocía la reputación de su padre y de la familia en general en Berlín, pero como buena joven de las BDM se afanaba en mostrar diariamente que no podía ser más diferente a todo aquello. Sin embargo, aquella novedad podía derribar todos los logros y esfuerzos de Sansa de un soplo.

En el instituto también se aplicaba en sacar unas notas impolutas. Era de las primeras de su curso, ocn menciones de honor en Matemáticas y Latín, y solía pasar las horas enteras en calse tomando apuntes como si le fuese la vida en ello. Así era Sansa Stark: trabajaba por y para la perfección y miraba con desdén a aquellos que no lo hacían.

Con aquella incipiente preocupación sobre los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su casa llegó a clase una mañana de diciembre de 1938. Talisa llevaba ya más de un mes viviendo en la casa de los Stark, y Sansa no acababa de acostumbrarse al sitio de más en la mesa o a las constantes muecas de preocupación de Robb. En el fondo odiaba verlo así: era su único hermano mayor y ellos dos y Jon eran los únicos de los niños Stark que conservaban recuerdos vívidos de su vida en Gran Bretaña.

Pensando en todo aquello llegó a su clase, donde el pequeño grupo de chicas que seguían asistiendo a ellas se encontraban arremolinadas alrededor de una revista de moda que había traído alguna desde el quiosco. Muchas niñas, con los años, habían decidido dejar los estudios (sin abandonar las sagradas reuniones de las BDM, por supuesto), para dedicarse a cuidar de la casa y de su familia. En realidad Sansa sabía que aquello era todo lo que se esperaba de ella, pero una parte ínfima de su interior se aferraba a la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría conseguir algo más sin dejar de ser una buena muchacha alemana... pese a ser inglesa, como se obstinaban en recordarle Robb, Arya, sus padres y todos los demás.

—¡Eh, Sansa! –la llamó su mejor amiga, Jeyne Poole, mientras se separaba del grupo de chicas que exclamaban alegremente ante la nueva colección de verano-. ¿A que no sabes qué?

La chica alzó la vista de la corbata de su uniforme con gesto distraído y negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Jeyne no hizo sino ampliarse ante tal respuesta.

—Joffrey, el de último curso... –la chica hizo un cabeceo alegre para acompañar sus palabras-. ¿A que no sabes a quién buscaba de camino a su clase esta mañana?

—¿A quién? –inquirió Sansa, casi sin ánimos. En aquel momento, los cotilleos de Jeyne no podían importarle menos.

—A ti –respondió la chica. Al notar cómo Sansa alzaba la vista, visiblemente sorprendida, Jeyne hizo una nueva sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó por Sansa Stark, y parecía muy ansioso por verte.

—¿A las ocho de la mañana? –Sansa no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante aquello. Era una niña influenciable, algo cabezota y generalmente muy correcta, pero en aquel caso creyó que podía permitirse una pequeña muestra de escepticismo-. No creo que me buscase para declararme su amor en un cambio de clases, Jeyne.

—Quién sabe... me dijo que te pidiera que lo buscases después de clase.

Sansa frunció levemente los labios al oír aquello, pero no supo contener una pequeña sonrisa de emoción. Joffrey llevaba gustándole desde que era solo una niña y, aunque últimamente había estado prestándole más atención a la chica, nunca había llegado a pensar que en aquel momento fuese a manifestar interés alguno en ella por el momento.

Pensativa, extrañada, e incluso ligeramente emocionada, la chica se dirigió a su pupitre, donde pasaría las próximas horas perdida en un ensoñamiento donde solo ella y Joffrey eran los protagonistas.

x.x

Encontró al muchacho esperándola en la verja del instituto a la salida de clase. Joffrey ya estaba en último curso y, pese a ser tan solo un año menor que los hermanos de Sansa, conservaba aún aquella cara de niño que no se correspondía con un cuerpo fortachón y bien preparado tras años de tardes enteras haciendo ejercicio con las Juventudes. Joffrey no era de los más espabilados de la clase, ni de los más agradables, pero sí tenía a sus diecisiete años el cuerpo de todo un atleta.

—Hola, Sansa. –el chico hizo una de aquellas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban, aproximándose más a una mala mueca-. ¿Te ha dicho Jeyne esta mañana que te estaba buscando?

—Así es –la chica hizo una de sus impolutas sonrisas, con la barbilla alzada tal y como le habían enseñado en las Secciones Femeninas desde los once años-. ¿Qué querías, Joff?

El muchacho pareció quedarse mirándola unos instantes, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Sansa no pudo evitar bajar la vista con timidez: si hubiese sido una declaración de amor, tal y como había vaticinado Jeyne, no tendría esa expresión que parecía asemejarse a una de desagrado.

—Me han llegado... rumores sobre tu familia –dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad-. O más concretamente, sobre las compañías de tus hermanos mayores.

Sansa notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían ante las palabras de Joffrey. Sabía que aquello iba a acabar acarreándole problemas, pero nunca había podido imaginar que las decisiones de sus hermanos mayores repercutirían en su relación con el chico que le gustaba.

—Yo... Joff, me es indiferente con quién se relacionen mis hermanos. –musitó con cautela, aún con la vista gacha-. Ellos por desgracia no saben ver que...

—¡Me importa un cuerno lo que puedan ver tus estúpidos hermanos o no! –replicó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño-. Sé desde hacen años que Robb no es más que un listillo que se cree que por no ser del Partido es mejor que nadie, y que Jon es un pusilánime que no sabe abrir la boca para nada. Creía que tu familia tenía la decencia suficiente como para no tolerar la presencia de judíos en vuestra casa. ¿De verdad no te importa compartir la comida, el salón, el aire que respiras con ese tipo de gente? ¿Y a tus hermanos pequeños? Ellos han nacido en Alemania. Deberían entenderlo mejor.

—¡Claro que sí! –protestó la chica, nerviosa-. No tengo otra opción, Joff. Intento... intento convencer a mi familia... –en aquel momento se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Robb y Talisa la tarde anterior, sentados junto al fuego del salón y arropados bajo una misma manta mientras hablaban en susurros sobre cosas que Sansa no había alcanzado a comprender. También recordó a Jon y Daenerys paseando arriba y abajo por su calle durante toda una tarde, con sus manos casi rozándose pero con una barrera que en aquel momento se les antojaba a los dos prácticamente insalvable: la timidez de ambos. Sansa no pudo evitar desear en silencio que ella pudiese algún día tener algo así con un chico, fuese Joffrey o no-. Joff, lo siento. No puedo hacer nada.

El chico resopló, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no me importa. Me siento traicionado, Sansa. Ya... ya hablaremos otro día, cuando tú y tu familia hayáis entrado en razón.

Sin decir nada más, el joven se marchó calle abajo, silbando el perfectamente conocido _Deutschland Über Alles_ mientras sansa se quedaba quieta junto a la verja del instituto. Casi no podía creer que aquella conversación acabara de tener lugar: siempre había imaginado que Joffrey y ella acabarían juntos de una forma u otra. Ahora, sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era tragarse su orgullo y pensar una vez y otra en lo insalvable que le parecía aquella situación.

Llegó a casa sin darse cuenta, caminando con pies pesados y mirada desanimada. A abrirle la puerta fue el pequeño Rickon, frente a quien tuvo que disfrazar su disgusto con una sencilla sonrisa. Por muchos problemas que le trayesen, sus hermanos seguían siendo las mejores personas a las que conocía: Jon con su serenidad y prudencia, Robb con su valentía e inteligencia, Bran y su alegría y Rickon con aquella bendita inocencia que parecía salvarlos a todos de caer en un pozo sin fin de preocupaciones... incluso Arya, testaruda como era, había acabado por hacerse con gran parte del cariño de su hermana mayor.

—¡Hola, Rickon! –lo saludó, revolviéndole levemente el pelo al niño de seis años.

Rickon, sin embargo, no hizo más que apretar los labios suavemente.

—Mamá, papá y Robb están en el salón, hablando –explicó el niño brevemente mientras Sansa entraba en la casa. Pese a la edad que tenía, ya sabía manejar perfectamente los mil cerrojos de la puerta y lo dejó todo impoluto en menos de un minuto.

Sansa alzó las cejas, extrañada.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Pensaba que Robb estaría en la universidad o con Talisa, y papá trabajando.

—Talisa está aprendiendo a jugar al _Lexiko_ con Bran y Arya, pero no me dejan participar porque Bran dice que soy muy pequeño. –le informó el niño con un gesto disgustado mientras cruzaba los bracitos.

—Oh, ya. Qué mal. –la chica asintió un poco, más preocupada por la razón por la que su hermano mayor y sus padres se encontraban reunidos-. ¿Y sabes por qué...?

En aquel momento oyó un grito que la sacó de cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiese haber estado rondándole en la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, Ned! Hay que marcharse de aquí. ¿Y si el próximo eres tú?

—Cat, no hay indicios de que...

—¿De qué, de que ese Jaime Lannister no ha sido la que ha impulsado que Robert desapareciera en medio de la noche y apareciese en un descampado hacen tres horas? ¡No pienso arriesgarme a que se acerquen a ningún miembro de esta familia! Nos volveremos a Inglaterra, y lo haremos ya.

—Si Robert Baratheon ha sido asesinado, papá –añadió Robb, en aquella voz solemne que ya lo caracterizaba-, no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo hasta que la Gestapo se haga con las cabezas de toda la Embajada británica.

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Sansa parecía en aquel momento más que capaz de ahogarla por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, este capítulo tampoco ha tenido mucho… pero pronto se pondrán las cosas interesantes. Vamos, con pronto quiero decir que para el siguiente capítulo ya tengo pensando bastante drama. Porque sí, porque es una cosa que siempre mola en un fanfic, y más en uno ambientado en la IIGM.
> 
> Aclaración: el "Lexico" es un juego de mesa que se empezó a llevar a principios de los 30 que sería el padre del actual "Scrabble", que empezaría a aparecer en las tiendas de juguetes de EEUU a finales de 1938.


	6. 1939 (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los Stark reciben una noticia.

_Bran_

El duodécimo cumpleaños de Bran fue uno bastante extraño. El de 1939 fue un enero incluso más frío de lo normal: las calles de Berlín rebosaban con una nieve blanquecina que dejó a más de la mitad de la población prácticamente imposibilitada para salir de su casa. Los Stark no fueron una excepción: durante más de una semana toda la familia pasó prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día junto al fuego del salón, acurrucados los unos contra los otros. A veces los visitaban los mejores amigos de Bran, los Reed: Jojen, de la edad de Bran pero quien sin embargo portaba un aire de sabiduría que solo ostentan los hombres ancianos, y Meera, de la edad de Arya y de una mirada serena que parecía estar siempre por encima de las terribles circunstancias que los rodeaban. Eran los hijos de Howland Reed, un viejo amigo de Ned, y pese a sus excentricidades siempre eran bienvenidos en la casa de los Stark.

Aquel día, después de la visita de Jojen y Meera y de recibir los regalos de su familia (libros de Biología de Robb, una camisa nueva de Sansa, un tirachinas de Arya, una bolsa bastante generosa de golosinas de Jon y una pluma y un estuche de dibujo nuevo de sus padres, sin olvidarnos del maravilloso dibujo-postal del pequeño Rickon), Bran pensó que su primer día con doce años había acabado y que, en general, el balance era bastante positivo para la coyuntura sociopolítica en la que se encontraban en aquel momento (aunque Bran no lo habría descrito con esas mismas palabras). Por ello mismo le sorprendió que, tras una extrañamente silenciosa cena, Ned Stark convocara a sus seis hijos, a Talisa y a su mujer a una reunión familiar en el salón alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? –murmuró un adormilado Rickon, de casi nueve años.

Bran no pudo evitar fijarse en que, pese a su corta edad, el pequeño de tirabuzones rojizos se desenvolvía perfectamente tanto en inglés en casa como en alemán en la escuela. A él siempre se le había dado algo peor: se le olvidaban algunas cosas en inglés e incluso a veces vacilaba en el alemán. Muchas veces había oído a su madre decir que Rickon iba a parecer todo un caballero inglés por el rostro suave y el pelo claro que tenía, casi idéntico al de Robb y Sansa; Bran, por otro lado, tenía los cabellos oscuros de su padre, al igual que Arya y Jon. A veces, en silencio, se preguntaba si aquello no sería una parpadeante señal que le indicaba que debía volver al Norte al que pertenecía, pese a haber sido el primero de sus hermanos nacido en Alemania y, por lo tanto, el único junto con Rickon verdaderamente bajo la jurisdicción de Adolf Hitler.

Mientras Bran meditaba todo esto, sus hermanos se habían apostado cada uno en un sillón, a excepción de Robb y Arya, quienes habían ocupado el sofá junto cn Talisa. Bran, desconcertado por su distracción, se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí y se hizo un hueco entre su hermana mayor y el reposabrazos. Junto al fuego, su padre contemplaba las llamas con un gesto solemne que casi desconcertó a Bran.

—Chicos, después de mucho pensarlo, vuestra madre y yo tenemos que anunciar una cosa. –parecía azorado, casi como si lamentara lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Vamos a volver a Inglaterra.

Bran no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos, sorprendido ante la noticia de su padre. Giró la cabeza para observar en silencio las reacciones de sus hermanos: Arya parecía haber esbozado una enorme sonrisa mientras Rickon la miraba desde la moqueta en la que estaba sentado, confuso. Robb y Talisa se miraron, entre preocupados y sorprendidos, y en los labios de Jon se formó una especie de mueca. La de Sansa, por supuesto, fue la peor de todas: una expresión que parecía mezclar horror, rabia contenida y miedo se había asentado sobre su rostro, enrojeciéndole las mejillas y obligándola a bajar la vista.

—No puede ser... –murmuró, negando varias veces. Después volvió a alzar la vista hacia sus padres, con los ojos llorosos-. ¡No podéis hacerme esto! Tengo que terminar el curso, y recibir la condecoración de las BDM, y ser una buena alemana... –Bran alzó las cejas ante el resoplido que emitieron Robb y Arya prácticamente al unísino, no haciendo más que aumentar el inminente enfado de Sansa-. ¡Esto no es justo, papá, no es justo!

—Cariño, tranquila, sabemos que tienes que acabar el curso –dijo su madre, acercándose para acariciarle suavemente la cabeza-. Por eso nos iremos en junio, cuando hayáis terminado todos las clases.

—Por desgracia no podemos ir todos juntos –añadió Ned, haciendo que Bran sintiera un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, presa de los nervios que le causaba la idea de marcharse de Alemania-. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer en la embajada, y me gustaría acabar unos asuntos en relación con la muerte de Robert. Pero vuestra madre ha insistido en marcharnos lo antes posible, así que durante el verano tendremos que dividirnos. Aunque nos pese, solo serán unos meses. En cuanto se acerque el invierno volveremos a estar todos juntos.

»—Por ello mismo –prosiguió su padre-, hemos pensado que mamá y al menos tres de vosotros os marcharéis a finales de junio a Londres. Allí os ayudará vuestro tío Edmure, y mientras tanto yo intentaré terminar mis asuntos aquí a la mayor brevedad posible. Después de pensarlo mucho, hemos decidido que los mejores para ir a Inglaterra con vuestra madre sois Robb, Arya y Rickon. –a los tres indicados se les dibujaron sendas expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro-. Robb, tú porque eres el mayor y el más indicado para ayudar y proteger a vuestra madre; Arya por su enorme disposición a dejar Alemania y Rickon por ser el más pequeño y el más necesitado de protección tanto de sus dos hermanos mayores como de su madre. También se irá con vosotros Talisa: dadas las recientes puestas en práctica de las teorías antisemitas de estos nazis, hemos pensado que, siendo ya prácticamente parte de la familia, lo más seguro para ella sería marcharse antes de que los alemanes coloquen más trabas para que salga de Alemania. Podemos permitirnos un pasaje más, y Catelyn necesitará alguien que la ayude en Londres. –Ned hizo una pausa, mirando a cada uno de los ocupantes del salón atentamente-. ¿Alguna duda?

Para cuando Bran quiso darse cuenta, las expresiones de sus hermanos habían cambiado por completo. Robb y Jon se miraban con ceños fruncidos, como preguntándose si la decisión de separarse en tan pocos meses era absolutamente irrevocable. El primero, sin embargo, sostenía la mano de Talisa, quien sonreía aliviada y agradecía infinitamente el favor que le habían hecho Ned y Catelyn. Arya sonreía con entusiasmo y Sansa se miraba los pies, como si allí residiese la clave para permanecer en Berlín durante más tiempo.

El primero en hablar fue Rickon, con una vocecilla lánguida y triste que sacó a Bran de todos sus pensamientos.

—Yo no quiero que nos separemos –susurró, casi gimoteando-. ¿No podemos quedarnos en casa, mamá?

—Inglaterra es nuestra casa, Rickon –suspiró su madre, acariciándole el pelo a su hijo menor-. Iremos allí y viviremos tal y como lo hacemos ahora, y además podrás hacer amigos nuevos. ¿No te parece una idea estupenda? –no debió parecérsela, porque el niño negó varias veces antes de arrugar la nariz un poco. Catelyn exhaló un suspiro-. Robb, por favor, dile a tu hermano que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo.

El joven estudiante de Derecho intercambió una mirada con Talisa, pero acabó asintiendo. Bran no pudo evitar pensar que, dijera lo que dijera su hermano mayor, lo único que convencía al joven de todo aquel plan era sacar a Talisa del peligro que los rodeaba en aquel momento.

—Verás que Inglaterra es genial, campeón –dijo, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño-. Yo de niño me lo pasaba genial en los enormes parques. ¡Y en las tiendas de juguetes de Oxford Street! Talisa y yo podemos llevarte a verlas, seguro que a ella también le encantan.

El niño abrió mucho la boca ante aquello y se dirigió a su madre con una mirada incrédula.

—¿Hay muchas tiendas de juguetes en Londres, mamá?

Catelyn esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió varias veces.

—Muchísimas, Rickon, y cuando estemos allí podrás ir todo lo que quieras.

Aquello pareció servir como una especie de indulto al chiquillo, quien acabó por esbozar una sonrisa más tranquila. Después de jurarle y perjurarle que Jon, Sansa y Bran llegarían con su padre muy poco tiempo después y que Arya, Robb y Talisa lo llevarían al parque y a las tiendas de juguetes siempre que quisiera, el niño pareció aceptar en cierto grado el tener que marcharse a Londres. Después de darle un par de instrucciones a Robb sobre la documentación de Talisa y los pasajes, su padre dio por concluida la reunión y se subió a Rickon a los hombros para llevarlo a dormir como había hecho con todos y cada uno de sus hijos cuando eran niños. Catelyn se retiró poco después, seguida por una radiante Arya que parecía más que dispuesta a cambiar a Marlene Dietrich por Glenn Miller. Sansa, aún con aquella sensación de engaño que Bran podía leer en sus ojos, se excusó del salón alegando que le apetecía estar sola, mientras que Robb y Talisa le dieron cada uno un buen beso en la frente a Bran antes de marcharse escaleras arriba.

El niño, aún desconcertado por todo lo que acababa de suceder, dirigió la mirada hacia el último miembro de su familia que quedaba en la sala. Jon parecía completamente ensimismado, contemplando el fuego mientras pensaba en cosas que Bran aún no sabía discernir demasiado bien.

—Jon –musitó finalmente. Al ver que su hermano levantaba la vista para mirarlo, hizo una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

—¿La de volver a Inglaterra? –inquirió Jon.

El niño retorció las manos con nerviosismo, pero acabó negando.

—No, la de separarnos.

—Será solo algo temporal, Bran.

—Pero todo el mundo dice que va a haber una guerra, y si la hay nosotros no podremos ir a Inglaterra ni ellos volver a Alemania. Estaremos separados para siempre, como la gente que quedó atrapada en otros países durante la Gran Guerra. –Bran sabía aquello porque lo habían dado en clase, y todo el mundo sabía que él era el mejor en Historia y Biología.

—Eso no pasará porque no va a haber una guerra –replicó Jon, suspirando. Bran sabía que ni su hermano mayor se creía sus propias palabras, pero en aquel momento no supo rebatir aquel argumento-. Y si la hay, será cuando estemos todos en Inglaterra.

—Pero yo no quiero irme, Jon. Me gusta Berlín. No me gustan las Juventudes, ni los profesores fascistas, ni los nazis; pero me gustan las clases de Biología y mis amigos y el cine con sus pelis de Marlene Dietrich y los carritos de golosinas de Friedrichstraße, sobre todo cuando tienes que correr muy muy rápido porque el señor tendero se está marchando ya pero te mueres de ganas de comer una chocolatina después de un día malo en el cole. –el niño tomó aire después de todo aquel discurso, y acabó bajando la vista para mirarse las manos-. Ojalá no tuviésemos que marcharnos nunca.

Jon suspiró, negando, y acabó por acercarse para revolverle un poco el pelo.

—No te desanimes, ¿eh? Estaremos unos meses más aquí con papá. Y cuando vivamos en Londres podrás escribir a Jojen, Meera, Myrcella y Trystane todas las cartas que quieras.

El niño alzó la vista, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer con tu novia? ¿Te la llevarás a Londres como Robb con Talisa? –preguntó con curiosidad-. Siempre que viene es muy simpática, y le gustan mucho los animales como a mí.

Si Bran hubiese sido un poco más acertado con aquellas cosas, se habría percatado de la forma en la que las mejillas de Jon enrojecieron ante la mención de aquella «amiga especial» que tenía desde niño.

—Dany no es mi novia –murmuró, negando con la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿no? –Bran alzó las cejas, claramente sorprendido-. Arya dice que sí. Aunque bueno, también dice que Robb y Talisa son novios, pero los dos no hacen más que ponerse rojos y decir que no lo son. ¿Tú crees que lo son, Jon? A lo mejor no quieren decírnoslo, pero están todo el día juntos y Robb siempre sonríe como un bobo cuando la ve.

Jon hizo una pequeña carcajada, negando un poco.

—Lo de Robb y Talisa es... complicado. Se gustan, pero son un poco idiotas. Además, después de lo de la familia de Talisa... no sé, la situación es un poco rara. Pero Dany y yo solo somos amigos.

—Oh –el menor hizo una mueca-. Mejor, porque creo que eso de tener novia ha afectado a Robb a la cabeza, aunque él diga que no lo es. ¡No hace más que hablar de ella! ¿Crees que se darán besitos o algo así? –el niño arrugó la nariz, visiblemente disgustado ante la idea.

—Tranquilo, eso lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Lo de hablar de ella, no darse besitos. –rió Jon. Después dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, no sin cierto aire preocupado-. Es tarde, Bran. Deberías irte a dormir.

—Sí. Mañana tengo un examen de Álgebra... –bostezó el niño, estirando un poco los brazos. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mayor mientras se levantaba del sofá-. Buenas noches, Jon.

—Buenas noches, Bran.

Al salir del salón hacia las escaleras, le pareció haber escuchado un murmullo en los labios de su hermano no muy diferente del que había escuchado Arya en marzo de 1933.


End file.
